


Perdido y encontrado

by RosaMacchio



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Scott Lang, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Hurt Scott, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Post-Endgame, Protective Tony Stark, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott-Centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, scott pov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: Scott Lang estuvo atrapado 5 años en el Reino cuántico qué pasa cuando regresa y no encuentra a su marido y a su hija cuando regresa a la tierra. Mal resumen lo admito
Relationships: Scott Lang/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: estos personajes no me pertenecen sino al gran Stan Lee que paz descanse, solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Aclaración 2: lamento las fallas ortográficas y gramaticales no tengo veta y está salido del horno espero que les guste.
> 
> Aclaración 3: lamento mucho hacer Occ a Scott y a Tony espero que me perdonen es mi primera historia de Scott/Tony espero que les guste .
> 
> Aclaración 4: Dedicado a Paul Rudd por su cumpleaños.
> 
> Aclaración 5: está historia tiene partes de Endgame unas pocas cosas esto lo escribí antes de que se estrenara la película espero que les guste .

Todavía no puedo creer que mi amada Hija Cassie estuviera muerta desde que me escape del reino cuántico estuve buscando frenéticamente a mi hija y a mi ex esposa, solo para ver que estaban hechos polvos, no sabía que había pasado solo se que había notado que ya había poca gente en la tierra algo muy malo tuvo que pasar para que eliminaran a la mitad de la población y tenía miedo que mi esposo también se haya desaparecido.

Anthony Edward Stark el gran multimillonario filántropo y Playboy es mi esposo desde que lo conocí en el aeropuerto y luchábamos uno contra el otro quede hipnotizado por su belleza cuando lo vi bien sin su armadura, tan elegante y tan apuesto todavía no lo podía creer que se haya fijado en mi, todavía me acuerdo de cómo me dijo que me ama y fue cuando me rescato de las garras de Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro, más oscuro de la prisión donde nos teniamos el general Ross después del acuerdo de Sokovia._

_Estaba encadenado, tenia mis manos encadenadas al techo con una gran Cadena conectada con unas rejillas apenas si tocaba el piso, estaba medio desnudo con solo mis pantalones yo estaba que no podía creer que fui capturado por Loki._

_Me agarro desprevenido en una misión todos los vengadores incluyendo a Tony después de que rompiera esos acuerdos que separaron a Ironman y Capitán América como equipo, cuando Tony vio lo que tenía planeado Ross en contra de nosotros volvió a unirse con Steve, pero en fin desde ese momento Tony y yo comenzamos a conocernos él estaba realmente interesado en mí y las partículas Pym y yo de su tecnología yo simplemente me enamoré a primera vista sé que sonará cursi pero no puedo evitarlo y se que Tony nunca me correspondería así que prefiero tener su amistad a perderlo para siempre por mis sentimientos hacia el._

_Pero ahora estaba aquí como iba diciendo que estábamos en la misión donde los secuaces de Loki, nos estaba atacando y de la nada aparece Loki y mi noquea con su bastón lo único que escucho antes de perder la conciencia es el grito de Tony llamándome, después de eso entre en una profunda oscuridad._

_Y ahora aquí estaba siendo prisionero de Loki, no podía creer lo fácil que fue para noquearme me había quitado mi traje de Ant-Man yo solo suspiro tristemente lo que iba a venir solo espero que Tony y los otros se den cuenta que desapareció y vengan a buscarme._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve colgando mirando a la nada, hasta que parecía Loki mirándome con una malvada sonrisa que hizo que me diera escalofríos._

_\- Vaya con que te despertaste Ant-Man - evaluó malicioso yo solo lo miraba con furia en los ojos._

_\- Que es lo que quieres de mi Loki - conteste furioso luchando con mis grilletes y veo como la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara._

_\- Ah querido si supieras que voy a torturar tanto hasta que venga Ironman a ver si eres tan valioso para Tony como dicen ser - consideró que me mira mirando incrédulo no pensando que fuera valioso para Tony._

_\- ¿Quien te dijo eso? - pregunté sacando mi voz rotar y veo su sonrisa salía de nuevo y acercándose a mi frente a frente nos vemos viendo._

_\- Ohh no lo sabes al parecer tu amigo hojalata está interesado en ti - considerado y eso me dejó helado tanto que deje de luchar con mis ataduras._

_\- ¿Qué? - pregunté inquieto y pensamientos como se acercaba a estar a dos centímetros en mi._

_\- Lo que oíste pero ahora es momento para callarte que tú voz me irrita - dijo ya con voz enojada y antes de que me dé cuenta con un chasquido de Loki estaba amordazado con un bozal de metal - Así es mejor calladito te vez más bonito - increíblemente con una enorme sonrisa triunfal a verme amordazado yo solo lo miraba con furia en mis ojos._

_\- Mmphhh - gemía en mi mordaza maldiciéndolo que me quitara esa cosa y solo lo fulmino más enojado a ver como se reía de mi._

_\- Que es lo que dices no lo entiendo Hormiga pero ya veraz como nos vamos a divertir - recientemente caminando atrás de mi espalda y de repente veo con los ojos aterrados que saca un látigo de electricidad y con eso comienza el inicio de mi tortura._

_\- Mmmmphh - estaba gritando de dolor cuando la electricidad tocaba mi espalda y comenzaba un golpe con fuerza, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto dolor que me estaba quemando._

_\- Te gusta Ant-Man al parecer si mira como gimes de alegria quieres más - me dice yo solo negaba la cabeza frenéticamente y pero lo ignoro y me golpeo más fuerte._

_\- Mmphhh - no puedo parar de gritar pero lo bueno es que mis gritos fueron amortiguados por mi mordaza, no sé cuánto tiempo pasará para que pueda perder el conocimiento de tanto dolor que tanto yo espero que pronto y que me rescate Tony lo antes posible._

_Solo de pensar que yo podría ser algo valioso para Tony identificó mariposas en el estomago no imaginando que Tony podría tener los mismos sentimientos que yo tenía por el._

_No sé cuánto tiempo lleva Loki golpeándome yo, gimiendo de dolor hasta que encuentre manchas negras en mi visión que no escuche qué pasos venían de prisa y eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara antes de ver que llego Iron man, Thor, Hulk, Capitán América, Ojo de Halcón mirando furiosos a Loki que tenían que todavía tenía esa estupida sonrisa en su rostro._

_\- Oh hasta que por fin vinieron los vengadores vean que les estoy haciendo a su hormiguita - dijo burlándose de mi yo solo gimo derrotado sin tener valor para ver a los otros y ver su lastima en sus rostros._

_\- Ya basta Loki - Grito Thor y Enseguida él y los otros se van a pelear con Loki Todos menos Tony que se apresura a quitarme la mordaza y mis ataduras._

_\- ¿Scott estás bien? - me pregunto Tony cuando abro su casco para ver los hermosos ojos marrones mirándome con una gran preocupación en su rostro, quizás Loki tuvo razón Tony quizás corresponda mis sentimientos._

_\- Ahora estoy contigo no he estado mejor - eso fue lo último que dije antes de perder el conocimiento a causa de mis heridas._

* * *

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente podrá ser hora, días o meses pero cuando envié una mano acariciando mi cabello y algo húmedo en mi frente hizo que abriera los ojos para ver esos mismos ojos marrones que me miraban con preocupación._

_\- Oh Scott me alegro que ya hayas recuperado el conocimiento has estado inconsciente Tres largos días nos tenías preocupados - me dijo Tony, Yo abro los ojos incrédulo._

_\- Tres días - Grite levantándome de la cama pero de pronto me vino un gran mareo y Tony tuvo que poner su mano en mi pecho para que me recostara de nuevo y me miro serio._

_\- No te muevas tanto que vas a abrirte las heridas Lang, tuviste muchaísima fiebre y no parabas de delirar y lo que menos necesito es que las tengas de nuevo La calentura Scott - preocupado preocupado por el color de mi cara se iba por su confesión de que podría decir algo en mí estaría febril._

_\- Dije algo vergonzoso Tony - consideró aterrado mirando a todos los lados menos a Tony hasta que siento que sus manos toca mis mejillas y hace que lo mire y vea que tiene una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro._

_\- Nada más me confesaste que me amas Scott y yo creo que para nada es vergonzoso y mucho menos diciéndole que me quieres - sonrío aún más a mi mirada incrédula antes de besarme yo me quedo paralizado en mi mas profundo sueños pensé que Tony me correspondeiera mis sentimientos pero veo que me equivoqué y estoy está besando y antes de que pueda corresponder el beso se aparto y yo sonrío antes de continuar hablando - yo igual siento lo mismo que tú Scott desde el día en que nos conocimos y casi nos matamos el contra el otro, siempre me interesaste por lo inteligente que eres y tu amor hacia Cassie, eres un gran padre Scott y esa es una de tus características que también amo Scott, también de la forma de que te pones nervioso en mi presencia sin que te des cuenta de tus propios nervios,te amo Scott y jamás cambiaría tu forma de ser y te prometo que te voy amar y amare a Cassie como si también fuera mi hija - confesó y yo tuve lágrimas en mis ojos por toda su confesión no esperando que Tony de verdad me ama sin darme llevo mis labios a los suyos y el comienzo a besar de vuelta y él se queda sorprendido hasta que corresponde mi beso._

_\- No sabes cuando espere para que supieras que te amo Anthony Stark, tenia mucho miedo de que supieras que me enamoré de ti desde que te conocí y como no hacerlo eres guapo, sarcástico, inteligente, Filántropo y Playboy me enamoré de tus cualidades y no quiero que cambies Tony te amo y gracias también por querer a mi hija eso habla que tienes un gran corazón y no se como agradecer por todo lo que hiciste por mi te quiero Tony Stark - confié entre lágrimas y observo como Tony me miraba asombrado antes de que él me vuelve a besar yo le correspondo ansiosamente el beso._

_\- No tienes que agradecerme Scott lo dije en serio que quiero estar contigo y que voy amar a Cassie tanto como te amo a Ti - confesó separándose y acostándose a un lado mío de la cama y me atrae a su pecho yo suspiro feliz cuando coloco mi cabeza en su torso a un lado del reactor de Arco feliz de que ahora estaré con Tony en ahora en adelante._

_Fin del flash Volver_

Solo de acordarme de esa confesión tengo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al pensar de como Tony me confesó que me amaba y estuvimos juntos como novios como dos años antes de que Tony se animara en pedirme matrimonio solo de recordarlo hace que me sonroje.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flash Back_

_Había pasado dos años desde que Tony me confesó que me quiere yo no he podido ser tan Feliz en mi vida, Tony me ha llevado a cenas románticas me ha dado regalos muy costosos y sobre todo que él y Cassie se llevaban muy bien que hacía que mi sonrisa se hiciera más grande de lo normal no creyendo posible que Tony amara tanto a mi princesa._

_Ahora estaba solo en la torre descansando después de que una misión que casi me costó la vida si no fuera por Tony ahora me encontraba aburrido Tony se fue al laboratorio junto con Bruce y yo no quería interrumpir con sus experimentos y los otros están demasiados ocupados para que se unieran a mí en la televisión._

_Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido hasta que veo que entra Tony a la habitación y mi sonrisa se hace más grande si es posible al verlo tan Guapo como siempre tenía una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro._

_\- ¿Que estás tramando Tony? – pregunté curioso a ver qué seguía sonriendo tan rato y se sentaba a lado mío del sillón._

_\- Yo nada Scott por qué lo preguntas – me respondió con voz inocente yo sabía que algo tramaba pero no sabía que y creo que lamentaría lo que iba preguntar._

_\- Nunca estás tan temprano Tony algo me está ocultando y quiero saber que es – comenté serio cursando mis brazos a mi pecho._

_\- De vedad quieres saber Scott – me pregunto curioso y con una alegría en su voz y yo tragaba saliva y de pronto veo desde que llego que tenía una gran caja negra yo solo lo miro con algo de miedo por que se que no me gustará mucho lo que va a ocurrir en segundos._

_\- Si – respondí con voz baja pero se que Tony escucho ya que le creció la sonrisa y antes de que me diera cuenta Tony agarro un par de esposas y me las puso en mis manos a mi espalda y otro par en mis tobillos yo mirándolo asustado ya que no me esperaba eso – que está pasando Tony que me estás hacien…- No termine decirlo antes de sentí una mordaza de bola entrando por mi boca callando mis palabras y yo solo lo miraba aterrado hasta que mi visión se oscureció por una venda en mis ojos dejándome así indefenso y a su Merced no me esperaba eso de Tony._

_\- Ya verás que te va gustar tu sorpresa pero era necesario que estuvieras atado y amordazado perdóname amor – fue lo último que escuché antes de que me pusiera algo en mis oídos y me dejaba ahora si indefenso._

_\- Mmphhh – gemía que me liberara pero sabía que Tony cuando se le ocurría cosas locas nadie lo detendría y mucho menos su novio siento un beso en mi boca amordazada antes que me levante en sus músculos como si fuera una novia y no pude evitar sonrojarme por el pensamiento, entonces Tony comienza a caminar yo solo me revolvía en sus brazos y gemía incoherencias en mi mordaza, no se adonde me llevaba y mucho menos de por qué me sometió para llevarme donde quiera que vamos solo se que será algo malo, dejo de revolverme y dejo caer mi cabeza en su pecho sumiso esperando a que me lleve a su destino._

_No sé cuánto tiempo me llevo atado hasta que siento que me pone de pie y comienza a quitarme las ataduras cuando abro los ojos para enfrentarme a Tony de por qué hizo eso lo que veo me deja paralizado estábamos en el helipuerto pero veo que había una mesa adornada había flores por todos lados y en las Nubes formados por letras decía que si te quieres casar conmigo Scott Edward Harris Lang yo solo ya lo miraba con lágrimas en mis ojos para ver que Tony me sonreía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_\- Lo estás diciendo en serio Tony – pregunté entrecortadamente para ver con los ojos abiertos en cómo se arrodillaba y sacaba una cajita de terciopelo negra._

_\- Scott Desde la primera vez que te vi tú me cambiaste la vida y aunque al único estábamos en bandos separados me enamoré de ti como no hacerlo eres amable, cariñoso, divertido nos amas a Cassie y a mi y es mucho que yo merezco ya que antes era un Playboy que solo salía de fiestas pero luego tú apareciste y cambiaste mi vida así que Scott Edward Harris Lang aceptas ser mi esposo en la buenas y las mala hasta que la muere nos separa, siempre te voy amar y a cuidar de que nada malo pase y amare a Cassie como si fuera mi hija entonces ¿Scott te casarías conmigo? – me pregunto abriendo la caja para ver un hermoso anillo plateado con una hormiga y un reactor hecho de diamantes yo solo seguía llorando antes de abalanzarme hacia él besándolo con fuerza tanto fue que caímos ambos al suelo y nos reímos cuando nos separamos._

_\- Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo Tony – conteste sonriendo mientras veía que Tony se reía y me ponía el anillo en mi dedo anular yo sonrío como un tonto - está hermoso Tony te amo – conteste entre lágrimas y observo como Tony nos levanta y me atrae a sus brazos y yo me acurruco en su pecho._

_\- Yo también te amo Scott – contesto antes de besarme, sin duda ese fue uno de mis mejores días de mi vida._

_Fin de Flash Back_


	4. Chapter 4

Todavía no podía creer que yo Scott Lang fuera su marido del gran multimillonario Tony Stark que llevamos Tres años de casado yo no he podido ser más feliz en mi vida pero ahora no sé si él también desapareció junto con Cassie solo de pensarlo me da ganas de llorar y golpear todo.

Ahora estaba en la habitación de Cassie en su casa, cuando Salí del reino cuántico lo primero que hice fue ir hacia allí y lo que encontré me destrozo veía polvo y no estaba ni mi hija y mi ex esposa y su esposo todo fue un caos y allí supe que algo malo pasó no podía dejar de abrazar el conejo que le di en su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando salí de la prision y ahora no sé si estaría viva junto con Tony comienzo a llorar sin poder evitarlo y gritando de dolor hasta que me canso y caigo dormido abrazando al conejo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido hasta que sentí un par de brazos en mi cintura y eso hizo que me despertara de golpe y comenzaba a luchar hasta que escucho una voz que jamás pensé que volvería a escuchar.

\- Hey Scott soy yo, Tony estás a salvo tranquilo amor – comentó y yo volteo a verlo y hace que nueva lágrimas cayeran en mis ojos a ver a mi marido tan Guapo y mírame con una enorme preocupación en su rostro, mire por un segundo alrededor a saber que estaba en nuestra habitación.

\- Tony gracias a Dios que estás bien – dije mientras lo besaba con desesperación y Tony también estaba igual desesperado ya que me imitaba como extrañaba estos besos.

\- Yo debería preguntarte si estás bien, donde estabas Scott te desapareciste durante cinco años – comentó Tony preocupado y yo solo abrí los ojos de golpe y separándome.

\- Cinco años – grite eufórico no creyendo lo que escuchaba y Tony me miraba confundido.

\- Si, Scott ha pasado cinco años desde qué pasó lo de Thanos – comentó yo lo miro confundido.

\- ¿Quien es Thanos?- pregunté con temor siento que él es la causa de que no tenga a mi hija a mi lado veo que Tony me abraza y me comienza a contar lo que pasó durante esos cinco años que desaparecí aunque estuve cinco horas en el reino cuántico , no podía creer lo que escuchaba de como Thanos con un chasquido desintegró la mitad del universo y entre ellos estaba Cassie mi pequeña niña cuando termina su relato yo seguía llorando y aferrándome a Tony con fuerza mientras sentía sus besos en mi frente.

\- Ya verás que la vamos a recuperar aunque me cueste mi vida Cassie volverá Confía en mi amor – comentó acariciando mi cabello mientras seguía sollozando.

\- Es difícil Tony, no puedo creer que ya no esté conmigo y aparte de qué pasó cinco años sin verla crecer ahora debe ser una adolescente – comenté ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho junto a su reactor.

\- Lo se Scott pero no fue tu culpa, pero quisiera saber a donde estabas amor nunca me dijiste a donde fuiste la última vez que nos vimos – comentó Tony con voz preocupada y yo levanto mi cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Fui al reino cuántico pero me quedé atrapado supongo que Thanos hizo desaparecer a Hope, Jane y Hank antes de que me hicieran aparecer de nuevo y estuve atrapado cinco horas hasta que logré escapar – comenté acurrucándome más pero Tony me agarró la cabeza y me miro incrédulo.

\- Estuviste atrapado cinco horas aquí pasó cinco años – me comentó en shock yo solo sonrío un poco por su cara.

\- Si estuve allí y no sabes lo horrible que fue pero más cuando salí no te había encontrado a ti y a Cassie pensé que estaban muertos – dije triste acurrucándome en su pecho y Tony me dejó descansar mi cabeza en su pecho y me acerco más a él.

\- Se que fue muy duro para ti Scott pero te juro que voy a rescatar a Cassie cueste lo que le cueste y ahora que estamos juntos lo lograremos además de los otros Avengers que sobrevivieron no pierdas la esperanza amor – comentó acariciando mi cabello y yo solo lo miro y lo beso.

\- Siempre confío en ti Tony y se que lograremos regresar a todos con vida, pero ahora quiero sentirme tuyo ser amado de nuevo por tus caricias – comenté con los ojos de perro degollado lo único quería era no pensar en este momento y sentir a Tony de nuevo en mi interior veo que Tony me mira serio.

\- ¿Estás seguro Scott? – me pregunto mientas comenzaba a desvestirse y de paso a mi estando los dos desnudos.

\- Si estoy completamente de acuerdo Tony quiero ser de nuevo tuyo olvidar tantito de tanto dolor y sufrimiento y quiero que me ames – confesé y veo que su seriedad se va y saca una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Como usted lo ordene Lang- y con eso comienza a besarme y acariciar mi cuerpo yo solo gemía de placer a sentir sus toque y sus labios por cada vez que recorre mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi miembro y comenzar a chuparla.

\- Oh Tony, no pares – gemía entre gemidos cuando lamía mi polla como si fuera una paleta, veo como Tony lleva dos dedos con lubricante, que no sé de donde saco y comenzó a meterlos en mi entrada sacándome más gemidos y gritando su nombre con fuerza.

No se cubro tiempo sucedió que Tony me chupaba mi miembro y esos hermosos dedos tocando mi próstata hasta paro y yo solo lo miro con ojos de enojado y más por que sonríe descaradamente.

\- Por qué paraste quiero más – dije furioso y su boca está sobre la mía y me besa yo al principio no le respondo hasta que cedí ya que jamás puedo rechazar un beso de mi amor.

\- Tranquilo Scott ya verás que te va gustar lo que voy a hacer mi marido solo confía en mi – me volvió a besar y comenzó a untar su miembro con el lubricante para después acostarse encima de mí y comenzar a introducirlo con lentitud sacándole gemidos de placer.

\- Ohhh, Tony – gemía su nombre mientras se movía con fuerza en mi interior mientras yo llevaba mis manos a su cuello y me aferraba con fuerza.

\- Ese es mi nombre no lo gastes Scott – se burlo a ver cómo reaccioné yo llevo mis labios a los suyos y lo comienzo a besar mientras me seguía embistiendo.

No podía explicar lo maravilloso de sentir a Tony en mi interior es lo más excepcional que hayan sentido como extrañaba que Tony me hiciera el amor y eso fue por unos cuantos días sin estar a su lado, pero estaba con él y se que juntos recuperaremos a todos de vuelta.

Observo como Tony me sonríe mientras me seguía embistiendo y me besaba yo le correspondía el beso ansioso.

\- Eres tan hermoso Scott tan estrecho amor que todo el día quisiera follarte en esta cama, te justaría eso Lang – comentó con la voz sensual y yo solo gemía más de placer.

\- Si quiero ser follado por ti todas las veces que quieras, pero no pares – gemía mientras llevaba mi mano a mi polla pero Tony no me lo deja y me golpea y me mira con un puchero en su rostro que hace que lo bese.

\- No yo debo de hacerte sentir placer amor – comentó y él mismo llevo su mano a mi miembro y la comenzó acariciar Y eso hizo que gimiera alto su nombre.

\- Tony – grite y mi orgasmo llego cuando me la acaricio y seguido noto que Tony también llego ya que sentía su orgasmo en mi interior para después separarse de mí para ir con toallas mojadas para limpiarnos y luego se vuelve acostar atrayéndome a sus brazos yo poniendo mi cabeza al lado del reactor de Arco mientras Tony me abraza más a él y besa mi frente con suavidad y yo tenia una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

  
\- Como extrañaba esto Scott en serio no tienes idea de como te extrañe en tocarte, besarte y hacerte el amor eres lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida en conocerte – confesé yo lo miro sorprendido no esperando esa confesión.

\- Yo igual como lo extrañé, tus risas, tus besos todo de ti Tony te amo – dije sonriendo y lo besaba y él me corresponde el beso.

\- Igual te amo Scott – sonrío y estuvimos abrazados un tiempo antes que mi sonrisa se esfumada al pensar de nuevo en Cassie no podía creer que ella no esté con nosotros además de qué pasó cinco años y ella debió de crecer sin su padre por esos años, la sonrisa de Tony se desaparece de su rostro y me mira con preocupación - ¿Que sucede Scott por qué lloras – pregunto limpiando mis mejillas y o sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar y me abrazo a Tony.

\- Es solo que no puedo creer que que me perdí cinco años de ver crecer a Cassie y para después que regrese está hecha polvo que mal padre soy - comenté entre sollozos abrazándome más a Tony pero él no me deja y lo hace que lo mire y veo que su mirada está enojada.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir que eres un mal padre, tu eres el mejor padre que Cassie tiene y eso te lo puedo asegurar, y lo qué pasó no es tu culpa tu quedaste atrapado en el reino cuántico por accidente y no podías salir, por cierto como escapaste me pregunto curioso.

\- Con un ratón que toco los botones para regresar – respondí y no pude evitar reír a ver la reacción de Tony.

\- Un ratón – repitió incrédulo yo solo asentí y lo besé – increíble Scott pero en serio no te culpes más amor, ya verás que Cassie regresará con nosotros tienes la palabra de Ironman si no lo cumplo- me dijo serio yo solo lo beso.

\- Se que lo podrás cumplir, no es por dada que me enamoré de ti del gran genio Tony Stark – comenté acariciando su pecho y depositando un beso en su reactor, Tony me besa en mi frente y se pone serio.

\- Pero debes dejar de culparte juntos vamos a rescatar a Cassie y a los otros y creo que me diste la gran idea de cómo hacerlo – ahora me sonrío y ahora soy que lo miro incrédulo.

\- ¿Como? – pregunté curioso y veo la enorme sonrisa en su rostro y me atrae a un beso.

\- Viajando en el tiempo con la ayuda de reino cuántico tú dices que allí se pausas por horas, pero aquí años así que voy a crear una máquina del tiempo y así regresar al pasado y recuperar la gemas y así regresar a los otros y vencer a Thanos, eres un genio Amor – comentó eufórico y me vuelve a besar yo estaba de piedra por lo que dijo pero aún así me da la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Cassie.

\- No es para tanto tú eres el genio amor – dije tímido sonrojándome por sus elogios hacia mi y ahora es Tony que me ve incrédulo.

\- Pero me diste la idea Scott y gracias que estuviste allí atrapado podemos salvarlo así que te convierte a ti también un héroe - me sonrío yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

\- Pues no se que decir – seguía tímido y veo como Tony me sonríe y me besa de nuevo yo le correspondo el beso.

\- Pues solo agradecerme y que mejor que hacerte mío de nuevo – dijo seductoramente yo me vuelvo a sonrojar.

\- Tony eres insaciable – dije con un puchero antes de reírme y seguido de la risa de Tony.

\- Y me amas por eso – comentó y comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo por qué era verdad sus palabras, yo seguía sin poder creer que haya encontrado alguien maravilloso como Tony que me ama y quiera a mi hija como suya – en que estás pensando que paraste de reír – me pregunto dejando de reír y viéndome con ojos curiosos.

\- De que todavía no puedo creer que te haya conocido y que de verdad me ames a mi y a mi hija no se como agradecer todo lo qué haces por nosotros a pesar que luego yo destruyo algunos de tus experimentos tu solo sonríes que no pasa nada o la vez que llevaste a Cassie al cine mientras yo estaba ausente no se como agradecerte Tony – comenté tímido viendo su reacción y veo que una enorme sonrisa sale de su rostro y me acerca más a su pecho si fuera posible teníamos la cara a unos centímetros.

\- Que me ames eso es todo lo que necesito de ti Scott, no por nada me enamoré de ti hormiguita, te amo Scott y aunque luego no soy bueno por mis sentimientos me comprendes y amo mucho a Cassie y haría lo que fuera por ella y por ti amor que nunca se te olvide Scott – me sonrío y me beso en un gran beso y yo le correspondo el beso .

\- Jamás se me va olvidar lo mucho que te amo y que quieras a mi hija siempre estaré agradecido de que nos conociéramos aunque fuéramos de bandos opuestos no cambiaría la forma de que nos conocimos – conteste mirando sus hermosos ojos y veo como brillan más de la cuenta.

\- Ni yo lo haría Scott, fue uno de mis mejores días de mi vida además de pedirte matrimonio amor – comentó sonriendo y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

\- Ese sin duda también fue mi mejor día de mi vida además el nacimiento de Cassie, se que teniéndolos nada malo pasaría, pero ahora que Cassie no está siento un enorme vacío en mi pecho – comenté con la voz ronca sin darme cuenta que otra vez estaba llorando y Tony me acerco más a su pecho y me abrazo.

\- Pronto estará de nuevo con nosotros Scott no te pongas triste se que es duro lo sé después de todo es tu hija, si yo tuviera un hijo no dudo que estaría igual que tú, pero ya verás que la vamos a rescatar sana y salva te lo juro – me dijo serio y besando mis lágrimas para después en mi frente.

\- Lo se que lo cumplirás Tony y te lo agradezco mucho, es solo que como no estuve cinco años en su vida ahora debe ser una hermosa joven – dije triste de nuevo y veo que Tony me mira compresivo y vuelve a besar mi frente para luego estirar una mano a su cartera en la mesita de noche.

\- Te quiero mostrarte algo amor, mira es tu hija – me dijo sacando de la cartera una foto de una jovencita de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones sonriendo yo siento que nuevas lágrimas caían de nuevo – esa fue cuando cumplo los quince Scott y siempre pedía que regresaras con nosotros y aquí te digo que haré todo para que veas de nuevo y la abrases como me dejó de llamarme Antony Edward Stark si no cumplo mi palabra – comentó muy serio nunca lo había visto así yo solo lo abrazo y lo beso.

\- Se que lo harás Tony y estaré a tu lado para traer a Cassie de vuelta – comenté sonriendo antes de bostezar del cansado que estoy y Tony me sonrío y me atrajo más a su pecho y colocó de nuevo mi cabeza cerca de su Reactor.

\- Y lo haremos, pero primero debes descansar, hoy te esforzarte mucho y lo digo cuando te hice el amor – me sonrío al ver que me estaba sonrojando por sus palabras.

\- ¿Vas a estar conmigo cuando duerma? - pregunté muy sonrojado que pregunta tan estupida si Tony es mi marido, veo como Tony me mira con un puchero.

\- Por supuesto que me quedo contigo Scott, no por nada eres mi marido, se que sufres de pesadillas cuando delirabas soñabas con el reino cuántico aunque no comprendía muy bien los sueños, ademas ya no me quiero separado más de ti mi amor siempre estaré contigo – me dijo serio antes de que sacara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y yo suspiro de alivio.

\- Gracias Tony y yo tampoco quiero estar separado de ti -conteste sincero y con una sonrisa en mi rostro y me acurruco más a él.

\- No tienes que agradecerme ahora a Dormir que debes de recuperar tu sueño de belleza – me beso y yo sonrío mientras cerraba mis ojos pero los abro cuando recuerdo algo importante y lo miro.

\- ¿Oye Tony como fue que me encontraste en el cuarto de Cassie? - pregunté mirándolo y veo que me sonríe y me besa.

\- Todos los días iba a casa de tu ex si algún día te iba encontrar amor, veo que no me equivoqué que te encontraría aunque fuera cinco años después ya que ahora estás aquí conmigo amor – confesé y yo lo miro asombrado.

\- Muchas gracias por no perder tu esperanza en encontrarme amor – confesé sonrojado y veo que se ríe y me besa yo le beso de vuelta.

\- Ya vez que tú eres mi luz y siempre supe que te encontraría Scott ahora duerme que yo vigilaré tus sueños – me comentó acariciando mi cabello yo solo le sonrío y cierro los ojos con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Te amo Anthony Edward Stark – sonreí cuando be beso en mi frente y más por las siguientes palabras. 

\- Yo también te amo Scott Edward Harris Lang –

No podía creer que después de cinco lagos años, y cinco horas para mi podía estar de nuevo en brazos de Tony y aunque esos cinco años había perdido ver a crecer a Cassie se que lo recuperaré cuando Tony y lo demás podamos vencer a Thanos, había perdido tanto pero ahora junto con mi marido he recuperado mis esperanzas y se que con el tiempo Cassie estará de nuevo con nosotros y seremos de nuevo una gran familia.

Fin


End file.
